


doing his part, happily

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan had been having a terrific amount of sex since the armistace was reached - many Jedi had, eager to reassure themselves and each other of their survival. Obi-Wan had assumed that his sex drive would taper off once the initial joy of having survived passed. He had assumed wrong.After the war, they desperately need more Jedi. Obi-Wan is happy to do his part in breeding a bigger Order.
Relationships: Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Character(s)/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Eeth Koth, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi, Vokara Che/Obi-Wan Kenobi, medical droid/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 89
Kudos: 708
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. day one: overstimulation/forced orgasm

**Author's Note:**

> AU for subobi week 2019. I challenged myself to link the prompts together into the same story, but the plot is a very thin excuse for smut.

“Hello there,” Vokara greeted as Obi-Wan entered the medical suite, and Obi-Wan flushed slightly as she patted the well-padded examination table. While he hadn’t thought this would be how they repopulated the Jedi Order, he understood the impulse. When the war had ended, their numbers had been perilously low, and few parents had been willing to send their children to the Temple when so many Jedi had so recently died. They needed more younglings, if the Order was to survive.

Obi-Wan would do his part, happily. After all, it wasn’t as if the process was painful. Obi-Wan found it rather enjoyable, and looked forward to teaching again when the time came. Until then, he would help breed the future of the Order. 

Climbing up and settling his heels into the stirrups, Obi-Wan splayed his legs open. Vokara gently slid a well-slicked finger into Obi-Wan, lubing his sphincter and beginning to massage his prostate. He had been half-hard when he walked into the room, and now he hardened fully as she stimulated the sensitive gland. 

“There we are,” Vokara murmured as pre-come began to leak from Obi-Wan’s cock. 

Obi-Wan moaned, sinking into the pleasure. When he came the first time, he knew, Vokara would test the sample to make sure he hadn’t picked up any infections, and that he was producing adequate levels of sperm for their purposes. Once the tests came back, she’d set the droid between his legs, and he’d be fucked until he was incapable of producing any more seed. The thought of it had Obi-Wan’s cock twitching with excitement. 

“So eager,” Vokara murmured, her voice a bit breathy. She pushed a second finger into him, rubbing hard at his prostate, and then her other hand came up to squeeze his cock. Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure, grinding against her fingers. The hand left his cock, and a moment later he cried out again as he came. Vokara had already placed the sample jar at the head of his cock, and he filled it with his first emission. 

“Relax now,” Vokara soothed, rubbing Obi-Wan’s thigh gently, then sinking a narrow plug into him. “This will only take a moment, you know the drill.” 

Obi-Wan nodded dazedly. Between his monthly visits here for donations, and the ‘open door’ policy adopted by many in the knights and masters dorms, Obi-Wan had been having a terrific amount of sex since the armistace was reached - many Jedi had, eager to reassure themselves and each other of their survival. Obi-Wan had assumed that his sex drive would taper off once the initial joy of having survived passed. He had assumed wrong. 

“All good,” Vokara announced as she re-entered the room, a small droid hovering behind her. She smirked as Obi-Wan moaned wantonly, his knees splaying out even wider. “So good for me,” Vokara murmured, then eased the plug free. She lubed the collection tube that would capture his seed, then carefully pushed it into his slit and down inside his cock. Obi-Wan whimpered as the tube slid into him, deep enough it wouldn’t slip free. Next, Vokara restrained Obi-Wan so he couldn’t move away from the droid or pull the collection tube loose. She slipped the call button into his hand, then positioned the droid.

“Ready?” Vokara asked, gently petting Obi-Wan’s lower abdomen. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan gasped, and she flipped the switch. The thick rod slowly pushed into Obi-Wan, and he moaned, writhing in his restraints as he opened up. 

“I’ll come check on you in a little while,” Vokara said, but took her time leaving. Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He’d never particularly thought of himself as an exhibitionist, but when she was with him while he was being milked for his seed, Vokara always told him he was doing a good job, and that warmed him. It wasn’t as if laying there and coming until he couldn’t see straight was difficult, but it felt nice, being told he was performing admirably.

The door closed softly behind Vokara when she left, and Obi-Wan sank into the pleasure of being fucked open. He’d always enjoyed sex in many permutations, but something about the steady pump of the droid’s stimulating rod, the way he could only lay there and take it, and the machine would incessantly milk him, made him incredibly aroused. It didn’t take long for him to spurt for the second time since arriving for his appointment. 

Obi-Wan’s seed squirted down the collection tube, and his cock softened around the tubing. He didn’t mind, he knew he’d thicken again before long. The rod battering his prostate felt even thicker after orgasm, the gland swollen and more sensitive to stimulation. Even as he softened, the dildo continued to punch spurts of liquid out of Obi-Wan, milking him incessantly.

Obi-Wan moaned, head tossing as the droid fucked him, pounding deep and hard. He ground back against the penetration the best he could while restrained, his legs trembling against the bindings. The droid continued, the rhythm steady. Obi-Wan began to harden again. 

The third orgasm wasn’t as copious as the previous ones, and it wound up slowly. As he shuddered through the aftershocks, the pleasure inside Obi-Wan began edging towards pain. Obi-Wan knew he could dance on that edge for some time, the pleasure of chasing orgasm mingling with the pain of overstimulation. The droid wouldn’t stop even when it had forced every drop of seed from him. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched and he moaned as the dildo slammed into his prostate, pushing a slightly larger spurt from his cock. 

The droid kept pounding away, battering at Obi-Wan’s prostate. His breath hitched, and he moaned aloud. Every thrust at least brushed his swollen prostate, sending pleasure sparkling up his spine. He keened as the need twisted in his gut. It built and built, until it swamped over him, and Obi-Wan cried out as he came, squirting into the tube that filled his slit.

Helpless in the restraints, Obi-Wan moaned as the droid kept its steady rhythm. It still felt good, the stretch of his body around the dildo’s girth and the firm pressure against his prostate. He’d probably have a couple more productive orgasms, and then he’d be coming dry, the droid pounding against his pleasure center even after he’d emptied his balls.

Vokara came in as Obi-Wan felt ecstasy begin building once more. She stepped between Obi-Wan’s lax thighs, inspecting his well used hole and finding his rim swollen and pink, slick with lube but not injured or damaged. She stroked the sensitive flesh, and Obi-Wan keened softly.

With a slight smile, Vokara shifted around the bed, picking up the pouch at the end of the collection tube. It was heavy with Obi-Wan’s seed, but not entirely full. Vokara gently smoothed her hand over Obi-Wan’s sweaty brow, pushing back his hair. He moaned, pressing his forehead into her hand. Gently, Vokara hushed him. 

“You’re doing very well, Obi-Wan,” Vokara said, and Obi-Wan blinked up at her blearily, then shuddered as another orgasm was forced out of him. “Good,” she encouraged, and reached down to stroke his cock. 

Obi-Wan keened, trying to push into her firm hand. Vokara tsked, then let go of his tender cock. She twisted the tube in his slit, then pushed it deeper into him, using the tubing to fuck his cock. Obi-Wan let out hitching little sound of pain and pleasure, over sensitive but not yet in pain, or not in pain in a way that he disliked. He came again, a few meager drops of semen trickling into the collection tube.

“Almost done,” Vokara noted, and pushed the droid closer to Obi-Wan so it could fuck more deeply into his slick hole. The deeper penetration kept almost constant pressure on Obi-Wan’s tender prostate. He keened and moaned. His breath hitched, and the droid forced a dry orgasm from him. He sobbed, limp in his bonds, the dildo still relentlessly slamming into him. He came periodically, but his sacs had been emptied, and he had no more semen left to spend. 

“Good job Obi-Wan,” Vokara said warmly. She went back around to the end of the table, and powered the droid down. She eased the dildo from Obi-Wan’s lax hole, then slicked two fingers with bacta and gently rubbed the healing gel into Obi-Wan. He sighed as the intense stimulation of the past few hours was soothed to a gentle ache.

A gelatinous bacta suppository was pushed into his anus, followed by a narrow plug. Vokara gently eased the tubing from his swollen cock, and he shuddered at the sensation. Vokara gently released Obi-Wan from his restraints, then laid a warm blanket over him. She helped him drink some water, and held him until he fell asleep on the examination table, utterly fucked out.


	2. day two: public sex

A soft caress drifted over Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and he slowly blinked open his eyes. Since his appointment in medical a few days before, he’d been taking things easy, laying abed in the mornings and lazing in the gardens in the afternoon. Siri stood over him in the lush warmth of the garden, silhouetted against the sunlamps overhead. Obi-Wan smiled up at her, rolling onto his back in the soft grass so that he was displayed for her gaze. Siri smirked.

“So eager to please me,” Siri said fondly, and knelt at Obi-Wan’s side, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Obi-Wan opened to her without question, kissing back eagerly. While the initiative to produce more Jedi was mostly accomplished via in-vitro, adult Jedi were also quietly encouraged to enjoy more natural methods of impregnation. Siri and Obi-Wan had been happy to rekindle their adolescent relationship - for the good of the Order, of course.

Siri’s hand easily found and released the closures on Obi-Wan’s simple clothes, laying him bare. He moaned, letting her push him down and arrange him as she pleased. He ended up on his back in the grass, Siri impaled wet and tight on his cock.

Obi-Wan moaned as Siri enveloped him, her weight warm against his front as she leaned down to kiss him deeply. He kissed back eagerly, hands brushing up Siri’s muscular legs. She squeezed around him, her slick heat quivering. 

“Siri,” Obi-Wan groaned, arching under her. She rolled her hips, tossing her blonde hair so the warm light glimmered over the shoulder length locks then down her chest. She touched herself, rolling her pink nipples between her fingers as they peaked. 

“So gorgeous like this Obi,” Siri said, grinding against him. “Love having you like this where everyone can see how good you are.” Obi-Wan moaned. If all the blood in his body wasn’t stiffening his cock, he might have blushed. 

While Obi-Wan had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist, Siri definitely had those proclivities, and Obi-Wan didn’t mind indulging her. She would often find him in places like this garden, where any Knight or Master might walk by - or pause to watch. Such displays weren’t uncommon in the area of the Temple where the Knights and Masters lived, but they still almost always drew an audience.

Even now, Obi-Wan could feel them gathering, watching as Siri rode his cock. He groaned, feeling her excitement. Pleasure tightened in his gut, and Siri grinned roguishly, picking up speed even as raised her head to look around them and see who was watching. 

“So good for me,” Siri panted, “so obedient.” 

“Please Siri,” Obi-Wan rasped, motion catching his eyes. His gaze fell away from Siri, to where Quinlan stood watching, leaning against a nearby tree and fondling his cock. 

“Like what you see Obi-Wan?” Quinlan called, and Obi-Wan moaned. Siri twisted his nipples, pulling his attention fully back to her. 

“You know he does,” Siri called back. “He’s so eager to please, aren’t you Obi-Wan?” 

Obi-Wan keened, but didn’t refute her. He loved giving pleasure to his friends and fellow Jedi, coupling for recreation as well as procreation. Once Siri finished with him, Quinlan would likely take him, and Quin was just as bad as Siri when it came to fucking him where anyone might see. More than once Quin had simply pushed him against the wall of a corridor and had him like that. Obi-Wan had loved it every time.

Siri laughed, the sound trailing into a moan. She fucked herself harder and harder on Obi-Wan’s cock, and he could see she was close. Obi-Wan reached up between her thighs, stroking her clit and swollen folds, then beginning to firmly rub at her. Siri moaned and bucked, coming hard and cursing like an outer rim spacer. 

Obi-Wan grunted, the clenching of Siri’s channel pulling him over the edge. He spurted into her, one hand stroking her through her orgasm, the other kneading at her thigh. Siri collapsed over Obi-Wan, kissing him sloppily.

“That was lovely,” Siri said fondly. She slumped off him to the side, her arm and leg resting casually over him. Obi-Wan nuzzled down into her hair, then moaned as he felt Quin’s hands run up his legs.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed to Quin’s unspoken question, and a moment later Quinlan’s thick cock was fucking into him. Obi-Wan was spent, but Quin always knew how to make him feel good. He didn’t even bother undressing fully this time, his flies rubbing against Obi-Wan’s sensitive inner thighs as he pounded away. 

“So fucking good,” Quinlan growled. Already primed from watching Obi-Wan and Siri, it didn’t take long for him to come, filling Obi-Wan as he unloaded. With a grin, he flopped down on Obi-Wan’s other side, and the three friends curled together for a well earned nap in the warm grass of the gardens.


	3. day three: cock cage

Obi-Wan hummed softly as he came out of his drugged sleep. The procedure was experimental, but he was hopeful that it would work. If it did, he would be able to both carry and father children. 

“How do you feel?” a warm, familiar voice asked, and Obi-Wan blinked sleepily up at Mace. 

“Surprisingly good,” Obi-Wan admitted. He had Mace to be with him when he woke, and be the one to help him with the next step. As much as he trusted Vokara, he had wanted a friend with him. Mace had agreed, and Vokara hadn’t forbidden it. 

“Ready for the next step?” Mace asked, holding up a clear plastoid device. Obi-Wan moaned softly, nodding. “Probably a good thing Vokara had you milked dry before you woke up,” Mace teased, pushing down the blankets and then lifting the hem of Obi-Wan’s short hospital shift. Obi-Wan moaned again, turned on by the idea of being milked while he was unconscious, even though he couldn’t harden. “Yeah, I know how much you like that,” Mace continued, voice lower than usual. 

Obi-Wan shuddered as Mace fondled his flaccid cock, then his drained balls. He was tender from his earlier orgasms, but Mace was gentle with him. The plastoid was slightly cool as it was fit over his soft cock, then fastened around the base, separating his shaft from his balls.

“Okay?” Mace asked gently, still fondling Obi-Wan’s sac. 

“Yeah, good,” Obi-Wan gasped out. Mace nodded, then locked the cock-cage closed. Obi-Wan moaned. 

“There you go, all locked up to get you ready for breeding,” Mace said.

“Please,” Obi-Wan moaned, and Mace’s fingers dipped lower, rubbing at Obi-Wan’s taint and then his plugged hole. 

“This will be your only pleasure until your false heat,” Mace said, playing with the plug that held Obi-Wan open.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan gasped, and Mace eased the plug free. He played with Obi-Wan’s rim, teasing the tips of a finger or two inside, but not penetrating any further. Obi-Wan mewled and writhed, and Mace gripped his restrained balls a bit more firmly. “Please, please Mace.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Mace said, and plunged his fingers deeper, deftly finding Obi-Wan’s prostate and rubbing firmly. Obi-Wan cried out sharply as he tried to harden, the cage around his cock keeping him contained. “I was trying to work you up to it gently,” Mace chided, as if he wasn’t well aware of how impatient Obi-Wan could be when aroused.

Mace smiled, watching Obi-Wan writhe with pleasure under his fingers. He kneaded and rolled Obi-Wan’s balls, and soon Obi-Wan was coming without hardening, his caged cock leaking between his legs.

“Mace, Mace,” Obi-Wan panted, wanting more but not sure what he wanted. 

“I have you, I’ll make you feel so good,” Mace promised, shifting to begin shedding his clothing. 

Obi-Wan moaned, eyes glittering with arousal. Mace’s smile grew softer, fonder, as he eased his fingers free. Sweet-smelling fluid clung to his digits, further evidence that the procedure had gone well, and Obi-Wan was becoming fertile to carry children, not just father them. 

“You’re doing so well, Obi-Wan,” Mace praised, just to see the way Obi-Wan arched with pleasure at the compliment. He guided his cock to Obi-Wan’s entrance, letting Obi-Wan register the incipient penetration. “That what you want?” Mace asked huskily when Obi-Wan keened and tried to impale himself.

“Mace, _please_ ,” Obi-Wan begged, and Mace pushed into him, sinking himself to the root. Obi-Wan choked on his cry of pleasure, coming copiously on Mace’s big cock. 

“There you go,” Mace encouraged, grinding against Obi-Wan, enjoying the tight squeeze of his channel as Obi-Wan clenched in orgasm. “Just like that.” Obi-Wan let out a quiet sob of need, pushing back now, grinding against Mace’s cock. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you up the way you need,” Mace promised. “Just lay there and take it.”

Easing back slightly, Mace began to thrust, slow but deep, circling his hips when he was all the way in. Obi-Wan keened under him, trying to take more but too blissed out to coordinate his limbs. Mace pinned him down more firmly, thrust more powerfully into him, until Obi-Wan surrendered, laying there and letting Mace use him. 

Mace groaned with pleasure at the blatant submission, and nearly folded Obi-Wan in half fucking into him. The change in angle let him feel the hard curl of the chastity device containing Obi-Wan’s cock, the almost fevered warmth of his bound balls. Obi-Wan was wet between their bellies, clasping around Mace’s cock as he came and came and came, never hardening as he slicked with orgasm.


	4. day four: rough sex

“Sure about this?” Quinlan asked huskily, gold-flecked brown eyes sweeping hungrily over Obi-Wan.

“Very sure,” Obi-Wan affirmed breathlessly, laying back and spreading his legs. Quin groaned at the attractive sight. Like most Jedi, Obi-Wan was in extremely good shape. At the moment, he was also incredibly aroused, his bound cock leaking precome between his legs, his anus glistening with slick. With a low sound of desire, Quinlan crossed to Obi-Wan, pushing him down into the bed and pinning him there, kissing him deep and greedy. 

“I’m going to fuck you stupid,” Quinlan promised. 

“Please,” Obi-Wan gasped out, and Quinlan grinned. Not feeling particularly patient, Quin fingered Obi-Wan perfunctorily, then slammed his cock home, sheathing himself to the hilt on the first thrust. Obi-Wan let out a sharp cry of pleasure, and Quin looped Obi-Wan’s legs over his shoulders. Obi-Wan moaned as Quin began to roll his hips.

Quin soon lengthened his thrusts, fucking deep and hard into Obi-Wan. Leaning in, Quin bit at Obi-Wan’s neck and shoulders, sucking bruises into his fair skin. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, then squealed when Quin’s teeth fastened on one of his nipples. Quin gnawed gently at the swollen flesh, careful not to break the skin but still working at the tender peak until it was well marked and bright pink. 

“So fucking eager for my cock,” Quin growled, pounding away. He manhandled Obi-Wan’s arms up above his head, pinning his wrists to the mattress with a single palm. His other hand settled at Obi-Wan’s throat, squeezing gently. 

Obi-Wan moaned, nodding slightly and broadcasting his consent in the Force. Quinlan’s grin grew slightly feral, and his fingers tightened around Obi-Wan’s neck, lightly restricting his oxygen intake. Obi-Wan lay lax against the bed as Quinlan fucked him out, calm even as his vision began to spot. 

Quin groaned, hips snapping harder and harder as he felt Obi-Wan fade toward unconsciousness. Obi-Wan was completely helpless under him, his trust in Quinlan absolute. With a series of virulent swears, Quin came, fucking his seed deep into Obi-Wan’s unresponsive body.

Obi-Wan woke feeling Quinlan’s aura all around him, Quinlan’s cock deep inside him. Quin was spooned against Obi-Wan’s back, hips rolling lazily as he fucked Obi-Wan’s limp form. Obi-Wan moaned, and a moment later he was rolled onto his belly as one of Quin’s thrusts filled him. 

Quin fucked into Obi-Wan harder and faster, just using his lax hole, hand coming up to once more circle Obi-Wan’s throat. Obi-Wan just laid there, moaning, as pleasure coiled in his gut and laced up his spine. He’d soon be bred, and Quin’s favorite types of sex, rough and dangerous, would be off the table while Obi-Wan was pregnant.


	5. day five: omegaverse

Obi-Wan moaned as Vokara finished strapping him to the breeding bench. She’d already slipped the collection tube into his slit and secured the pouch to collect his seed. His caged cock might not harden, but he was still fertile, so his seed would still be collected. A message would soon have potential partners hunting him down to sate his need to be fucked full of come. 

That morning, Obi-Wan had awaken even hornier than usual, and when he’d reached down to masturbate, he’d found himself tender and just beginning to slick. As this was his first full heat, he’d be monitored. He’d also decided to have an open heat, where anyone could fuck him in hopes of breeding him. 

Vokara’s fingers slipped easily inside him, Obi-Wan already slick with his copious juices. She rubbed his prostate steadily, until his soft cock began to leak. She fed fingers into him until her whole hand was engulfed, then formed a fist. Obi-Wan came with a shriek, her fist simulating the knot his body craved. He squirted helplessly, panting through the first orgasm.

Lust hazed Obi-Wan’s mind. Vaguely he recognized Vokara stepping away, and then large warm hands were spreading his cheeks, displaying his dripping hole. The warm head of a cock nudged at him, and Obi-Wan moaned. He was breached, and his mind only wanted more - deeper and harder and faster until the emptiness in him was filled. He moaned again.

“We’ll take care of you,” Cody promised, and Obi-Wan relaxed a little, trusting in Cody as he always did. Cody took his time, thrusting deep into Obi-Wan and grinding against him. Obi-Wan moaned with pleasure, clasping tight around Cody’s cock. He’d asked Cody to be the first to take him during his heat, although they both understood that Cody wouldn’t be the only one to breed him. 

By the time Cody finished, Obi-Wan was dripping with need and incoherent with lust. Cody eased back, spent, and watched as Rex stepped forward. When the news had gone ‘round that Obi-Wan would be willing for anyone in the Temple once his heat hit, quite a few of the higher ranked vode had begun hoarding favours to ensure they would be able to get time off to spend a few hours breeding the ginger Jedi.

A few men from the 212th followed Rex, Wooley and Trapper and Boil. Cody could see a few others loitering around to watch, and other vode from other battalions. There were quite a few Jedi lining up too, Windu and Fisto and Koth, others whose names he didn’t know. On the bench, Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure, and the others all groaned as the sweet scent of omega in heat got even stronger.

Rex finished, and Wooley stepped up. Wooley cursed as he thrust into Obi-Wan, pumping hard and fast. Trapper had stepped closer, and was caressing Obi-Wan’s silky skin and soft hair, murmuring quiet praise as Wooley fucked their Jedi out. 

Obi-Wan moaned as Wooley finished inside him. The vod had happily spelled out how many vode were eager to fuck a baby into Obi-Wan. Given the sheer number of them, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but imagine a little dark haired babe at his breast. He came eagerly on Trapper’s cock as it pushed inside him, begging for the vod’s come.

After Trapper, Obi-Wan lost track a bit. It felt so good to have cock after cock splitting him open and filling him with come. He sank into the pleasure, clenching around the thrusts and moaning when he was left empty.

Coherence returned, at least a little, when he felt the knobs and protrusions of a Zabrak’s cock pushing into him. He only paid enough attention to recognize his partner as Eeth Koth, a fellow councilor. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly. He’d been taken by Eeth a few times before, and always enjoyed it. The bumps and knobs on the Zabrak’s cock felt incredible as they pushed into his slick, hungry hole, and Obi-Wan came almost instantly, clasping tight around that length.

Orgasm soon overwhelmed Obi-Wan. He went limp as he came around Eeth’s thick, knobby cock, slicking and sobbing with pleasure. Eeth lasted a few thrusts longer before filling Obi-Wan with his seed. Another vod stepped up after Eeth, fucking his way into Obi-Wan with a grunt of pleasure. 

Vokara didn’t pause the train of men fucking Obi-Wan until the Jedi passed out. Even then, it was only a brief break for her to inspect Obi-Wan’s wet, open hole and ensure he wasn’t injured. Evidently he’d made his various desires clear to her, and hadn’t restricted his breeding time to when he was conscious and coherent. As soon as Vokara stepped back and gave a nod, another man stepped forward to bury his cock in Obi-Wan’s fucked out hole.

Obi-Wan drifted back toward consciousness after a while, moaning as he vaguely registered that he was still being fucked full of potent seed. He orgasmed, and the slap of flesh as he was fucked grew even more obscenely wet. One after another, vode and male Jedi sank their cocks into Obi-Wan and used his wet hole, fucked and bred him. 

Eventually Vokara stepped forward again, calling another pause. Obi-Wan, in one of his more lucid moments protested as he was left empty. Vokara slid a massive plug into him, then forced him to eat and drink and rest for a few hours. Obi-Wan complied begrudgingly, squirming on the plug and not sleeping until Cody climbed into bed with him, eased the plug free, and replaced it with his cock.

Cody and Obi-Wan rested together for a few hours, then accepted some more food and drink before Cody pressed Obi-Wan back into position on the breeding bench and mounted him. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, his wet hole grasping around Cody’s cock. When Cody finished, Waxer was there to take his place, then Fox and Thire and a dozen other ‘troopers. They left him fucked open and dripping come, his rim slack and swollen. Others came after the troopers, fucking into Obi-Wan, using him, breeding him.

The lust and pleasure settled back over Obi-Wan. Nothing mattered but cocks filling him, thick and firm, followed by seed. Nothing mattered but the rhythm of hips against his, the wet sound of a cock moving inside him. 

For three days, Obi-Wan’s world narrowed to the breeding bench. Cody was with him the whole time, fucking and breeding him as often as possible, wanting his seed to root in Obi-Wan’s womb. Finally the heat faded, and Vokara shooed everyone else out of the room. She gently inspected Obi-Wan’s ruined hole, then fingered him full of bacta and pushed a suppository of the healing substance deep inside. She gave Obi-Wan instructions - including that he was to refrain from penetrative sex for a couple days, and then she wrapped him in blankets, and let him sleep.


	6. day six: free use

Obi-Wan woke as a thick cock pushed into his lax hole. He moaned softly, not bothering to see who had come into his room to use him. He’d left his door open with the appropriate markers displayed, so that anyone walking by might step in and fuck him if they so desired. Being hornier than usual was to be expected at this point in his pregnancy, according to Vokara, and Obi-Wan had been marking his rooms every night for a week, and wearing the earring that signaled his consent for free use every day.

Someone had clearly decided to take him up on the offer tonight. They fucked him slow and deep, soft grunts sounding in time with the slap of their hips against Obi-Wan’s ass. Obi-Wan sank into the pleasure of being filled, more than a little aroused by the anonymous nature of the coupling. 

A large, warm hand cupped over Obi-Wan’s caged cock, then gripped his balls, squeezing gently and using them to direct Obi-Wan’s motions. It felt good, especially with the way that thick cock battered Obi-Wan’s prostate. His cock drooled between his legs, and he moaned eagerly as he was used.

With a grunt, his partner slammed home, hot come spurting into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan keened, clenching tight to milk every drop out. Soft lips brushed against Obi-Wan’s ear and neck, and he moaned as the cock filling him slipped free. Come trickled from his anus, and fingers traced around the rim of his tender hole. 

“Thank you,” murmured the stranger, allowing Obi-Wan to identify him as one of the vode. 

“You’re welcome,” Obi-Wan returned, rolling over and finally seeing who had fucked him. Fox, he identified, former Commander of the Coruscant Guard and current member of the Temple Guard. “It’s absolutely my pleasure,” Obi-Wan assured with a smile, and Fox leaned down to kiss him thoroughly.

“So I understand,” Fox leered. Obi-Wan laughed, and Fox kissed him again, but soon went off to find his own bed. Obi-Wan debated walking the halls, looking for another partner. But he was comfortable in his bed, and sleepy, so he stayed where he was, hoping another would find their way to him.

Obi-Wan woke a few hours later to the familiar briny smell of Kit’s arousal. Cool tentacles moved over his face, caressing his mouth and nose. He moaned, letting his jaw go slack. He knew what Kit liked, and so he just lay there, letting Kit use him as a fuck toy. The tentacles pushed into his nose and mouth, and Obi-Wan didn’t struggle even when his vision began to spot. Kit used Obi-Wan’s mouth and nose until Obi-Wan was gagging on come, delirious with need but never completely blacking out. Seed filled his mouth and spurt out of his nose and dripped into his beard.

Dazed, Obi-Wan soon drifted off again, and when he got out of bed some hours later, only the seed smeared over his face and between his legs told him he had been used, rather than having some very nice dreams. Turned on and wanting more, Obi-Wan made sure he wore easily opened clothing, and secured the earring that marked him as willing to be used at any time. Just putting the earring in had him eager for more.

In the refectory, a few fellow Jedi fondled Obi-Wan as he queued up for his meal, increasing his desire. When he had a full tray, he looked around, and smiled when Cody waved him over to a table shared by a knot of vode who had decided to stay with the Jedi after the armistice.

“Fox tells me he visited you after rounds,” Cody said with a slight smile, and Obi-Wan blushed a little. Cody reached up, touching his cheek and then the earring before trailing his fingers along the curve of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“He did,” Obi-Wan gasped.

“Mmm, did he have your mouth?” Cody asked.

“No, but Kit did later on,” Obi-Wan said, knowing Cody liked hearing about Obi-Wan’s couplings. Cody leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan. 

“Why don’t you show me?” Cody suggested, and Obi-Wan immediately slipped beneath the table to kneel between Cody’s legs.

“Fuck, vod,” one of the others swore appreciatively.

“A Jedi comes to serve, after all,” Cody teased, blindly running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair as Obi-Wan sealed his lips around the head of Cody’s cock. 

Obi-Wan moaned eagerly, sucking at Cody and getting him fully hard, then pushing himself deeper between Cody’s lean thighs to swallow him to the root. Cody’s hand tightened in Obi-Wan’s hair, holding him in place. Obi-Wan moaned, relaxing his throat and sinking into Cody, allowing himself to just be a wet hole for Cody’s use.

“That’s it cyar’ika,” Cody rasped. “Just suck my cock like the little cumslut you are, so eager for me.” 

Obi-Wan moaned, fuzzy headed with lust, both his own and that he felt from Cody and his brothers. Overhead, he could hear Cody explaining that Obi-Wan’s earring marked him for free use, willing to fuck or be fucked by anyone who crossed his path. But only while he was wearing the earring that showed his consent. 

When Cody had come, he gently pushed Obi-Wan off his cock, and Obi-Wan was soon guided between the legs of another vod. He opened his mouth as he was pulled in, and was soon swallowing another cock. Strong hands controlled his head, and he submitted happily to being used.


	7. day seven: sharing fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact from wookiepedia: dianoga are sentient and mate by exchanging eggs with one another

As Obi-Wan’s pregnancy progressed, those that sought him out for sex often had fantasies they wanted to play out that hinged on Obi-Wan’s fertility. He didn’t mind, he was proud of the baby that grew in his belly, and pleased to be able to bear children for the Order. It was no great surprise then, when after a nice meal at Kit’s, Obi-Wan found himself curled in the Nautolan Jedi’s arms in his watery bed.

The shallow pool was lined with soft, supportive gel, and Obi-Wan squirmed a bit, both to make himself comfortable and to tease Kit a bit. Kit let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling against Obi-Wan and caressing him with his head tails. ObiWan moaned, pushing back and guiding a tentacle to his mouth, kissing and gently sucking.

“So horny for me,” Kit said huskily. “I know how you like being filled.” Obi-Wan moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. “Have you heard that the dianoga of Vodran have requested surrogates? You’d be good at that wouldn’t you? Tentacles filling you, pushing deep into your hot little hole?”

Obi-Wan moaned again as Kit’s genital tentacles echoed his words, pushing into Obi-Wan’s lax anus. The tentacles squirmed a bit, widening his passage. Another of Kit’s headtails squirmed around to tease Obi-Wan’s lips. He kissed the sensitive appendage, then sucked it down eagerly, swallowing around the length that thrust into his mouth. Another tentacle wrapped loosely around his neck, gently caressing the tender spot behind his ear and down the line of his throat.

“Would you take their eggs?” Kit asked breathlessly. “I think you would, wouldn’t you? You’d let them push their eggs into your hungry little hole. You’d be so full, so many eggs fucked into you.” 

Obi-Wan moaned as he imagined a clutch of soft eggs shifting inside him, Kit’s big hand roving over Obi-Wan’s pregnant belly.

“Yeah, you’d like that,” Kit gasped, fucking his tentacles deeper into Obi-Wan’s ass. He knew a dianoga’s tentacles would be longer and thicker than his genitals, but that was the fun of fantasy, imagining how deep those tentacles would sink into Obi-Wan, how desperate the human would be for even more. “They’d feel how desperate you are, fill you one after another, the others holding you down so that you couldn't escape, couldn't do anything but take all of their eggs into your slutty little hole, use you as an incubator.”

The bed shifted under them, supporting them but sticking slightly to Obi-Wan’s skin. It wasn’t a real restraint, but the way it clung to Obi-Wan added to the fantasy, let him imagine longer, stronger tentacles restraining him, holding him in place as his belly was stuffed full of eggs. The tentacles in Obi-Wan’s mouth retreated, caressing his face and neck, trailing down to caress his swelling nipples.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed, grinding back against Kit as he sank into the shared fantasy. “Fuck, yes, Kit, fuck your eggs into me, fill me up.” 

Kit groaned, pushing his tentacles deep and using them to spread Obi-Wan wide. He stretched Obi-Wan, then let him relax, then rhythmically repeated the process, simulating the sensation of eggs being pushed one after another past Obi-Wan’s clasping rectum. Obi-Wan shifted and mewled, limp in Kit’s strong arms.

“Fuck, take them all,” Kit urged. His concentration faltered, the simulation of eggs giving way to a deep, hard fucking as he neared orgasm, his control slipping. “Take my eggs, take them all.” 

Obi-Wan cried out in ecstasy, clenching tight around the deep penetration as he orgasmed. Kit came a few thrusts later, his thick seed spurting deep into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan milked Kit’s come from the sinuous tentacles filling him, moaning as the appendages wriggled inside him.

“So good,” Kit murmured sleepily, the rocking of his hips slowing. His tentacles slipped free of Obi-Wan’s slick, lax hole, and the cool water reacted with Kit’s semen. The thick liquid became gelatinous, plugging Obi-Wan closed and holding Kit’s remaining come inside him. Obi-Wan knew from past couplings that when he left the water, his body heat would liquefy the soft plug, and Kit’s come would gush out of him, leaving him wet and empty and wanting.


	8. day eight: free day (medical kink, enema, pegging)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting, and special thanks to tibun, the organizer of subobi week, for giving me the excuse to write filth <3

Obi-Wan moaned softly as the cool durasteel tool eased into his slick hole. It stretched him gently, and Vokara patted his hip. She pressed a button on the device, and it eased him open wider. Slowly, he was stretched wider and wider, exposing his tender pink insides to Vokara. Her gloved fingers rubbed gently at his tender walls, and Obi-Wan moaned with pleasure.

“Behave now Obi-Wan,” Vokara chided gently. “You know I have to make sure you’re fully recovered before you can take penetration.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. He did know. He’d had his baby a month before, and he’d been prohibited from penetrative sex since, despite that the birth had been surgical. That was a major operation after all, and his body needed time to properly heal, even with bacta. 

“Now, I’m going to clean you out,” Vokara warned. “The solution does have a bit of bacta in it, so you’ll probably feel a bit of tingling inside.” 

Obi-Wan moaned. Vokara had given him a bacta solution enema before the procedure that gave him the ability to bear children, and it had felt incredible. He slicked eagerly around the tool holding him open, and Vokara let out a husky chuckle.

“Yes, I thought you’d remember that fondly,” Vokara said, and prodded his prostate, milking precome from his caged cock. “If you lay there and take it like a good omega I’ll give you my strap when I’m done.” Obi-Wan cried out in pleasure and anticipation, coming on her fingers, clenching around the solid durasteel of the tool and wishing it stretched him wider, filled him deeper. “Good omega,” she laughed, and patted his hip, then stepped away to prepare the enema bag.

Obi-Wan whined softly when he was left gaping around the speculum, but otherwise empty. He lay still and open, displaying his stretched wide hole. Vokara returned before long, and eased the tool from his sphincter. She slid two bacta-lube coated fingers in, and insistently rubbed Obi-Wan’s tender prostate until he messed all over his belly. 

Easing her fingers free, Vokara pushed a big jelly dildo into Obi-Wan’s anus. He clasped eagerly around the penetration, his ass sucking it in. The consistency had a bit of give, compressing and feeling more solid when he clenched around it. 

“There you go, and I almost forgot your tubing,” Vokara said. 

Obi-Wan knew she hadn’t, not really. But they both knew how much it turned Obi-Wan on when the tubing was fed into his piss slit so his seed could be harvested. He moaned, and a few moments later, Vokara was slowly feeding the tubing into his cock, pausing occasionally or retreating slightly and then using the tubing to fuck his caged, flaccid cock. 

“So good for me,” Vokara praised, patting Obi-Wan’s balls. “Now for your other tubing.” She stepped between his legs and slowly pushed some thicker tubing through the gelatinous plug that both opened and filled Obi-Wan. Once it was through, she attached the other end to the hanging bag of fluid. It had been heated to a bit warmer than human body temperature, and as soon as Vokara opened the valve, the solution surged through the tube to flood Obi-Wan’s hole.

Obi-Wan cried out as he was filled. The wet heat of it felt almost like being pumped full of come, and almost instantly the sensation had him slick and wanting. He groaned as the fluid flowed deeper and deeper into him, until it felt like it was bloating his belly. The weight of liquid sloshing inside pulled at him, and he moaned, clenching eagerly as Vokara jiggled the plug in his anus.

“You’re doing so well,” Vokara encouraged, rubbing Obi-Wan’s slightly swollen stomach. He moaned, and she pressed a bit harder, testing his fullness. “You can take another bag I think,” she said thoughtfully. “I’ll set it slower, so you won’t get hurt.” Obi-Wan let out an eager cry at that, clenching around the plug and coming.

With a smile, Vokara set up the second bag of fluid. She set the valve so the liquid didn’t gush, but steadily flowed into Obi-Wan, slowly filling him to the brim. Obi-Wan moaned, imagining his belly bloating bigger and bigger, Vokara massaging his stretched skin, helping the cleansing solution work through him.

“I’ll split open,” Obi-Wan gasped, dropping his hand to touch his belly. “I can’t, I can’t.”

“You can,” Vokara assured. “Just a little more. You’ll be so nice and clean.” 

Obi-Wan moaned, and Vokara reached down, grasping the tubing in his cock and gently fucking it in and out of his slit. Obi-Wan keened, coming as the tip of the tube scraped against his prostate. He clenched helplessly around the plug, and the last of the enema slipped into him.

“Good job,” Vokara praised, then slowly began to ease the tubing out of the soft plug. The gelatinous material sealed as the tube slipped out, holding the fluid inside Obi-Wan. “You’re doing so well Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan moaned. After a few minutes, he started to squirm, moaning and whimpering as the thick fluid sloshed inside him. Vokara massaged his legs, then his belly.

“Please, please, so full, too full, please,” Obi-Wan begged. 

“Easy now,” Vokara murmured, and helped him sit up slightly and scoot his ass off the end of the examination table so he was perched over the waste receptacle. 

Obi-Wan cried out sharply at the change in angle, coming hard and sagging in Vokara’s arms. She gently positioned him, then eased the plug free so he could void, massaging his belly. Obi-Wan came again as he pushed the liquid out, his sphincter fluttering as he orgasmed. Vokara gently pushed until the fluid stopped dripping from his hole and he was left almost painfully empty.

“Okay?” Vokara asked, continuing to massage Obi-Wan’s belly.

“So empty,” Obi-Wan moaned, and Vokara laughed softly.

“Don’t worry,” Vokara said with a smile, “I’ll fill you up.” She helped him back on the table, and disposed of the voided fluid. Stepping around to the side of the room, she strapped on a harness holding a large, bright blue dildo. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly at the sight of it, licking his lips. “Do you want to suck me Obi-Wan?” Vokara asked, “get me nice and wet?”

Obi-Wan moaned, leaving his mouth lax. With a sly smile, Vokara stepped up to his face, rubbing the tip of her dildo against Obi-Wan’s cheeks and lips. He moaned again, turning his head to follow the toy. Vokara pushed the tip against Obi-Wan’s lips, slowly penetrating his mouth.

“So good,” Vokara murmured, and began a slow thrusting that sank the toy deeper and deeper with each roll of her hips. Obi-Wan moaned eagerly around the penetration, laving the heavy cock with his tongue, sucking it deep and feeling it lodge in his throat as he swallowed around it. “Doing so well for me sweetheart,” Vokara encouraged.

Stepping back, Vokara rubbed lube over her thick toy, ensuring every bit was coated. She stepped around the side of the table and spread Obi-Wan’s ass wide. Two fingers slid easily into his slick, open hole, his rim fluttering with the need to be filled.

“There we are, nice and clean, and so ready for my cock,” Vokara praised, fingering him with one hand and using the other to tease the fat head of her strap against Obi-Wan’s lax sphincter. “Such a good omega, made to be fucked.” Obi-Wan keened, writhing and trying to fuck himself back on Vokara’s dildo. “But so impatient,” Vokara chided, shifting her hips back so her heavy cock only brushed against Obi-Wan instead of pushing into him. 

“Please?” Obi-Wan begged, and Vokara grinned, waiting. “Please, please, _please_ ,” Obi-Wan whinged, and Vokara surged forward, sinking the length of her strap in to the hilt, grinding against Obi-Wan’s ass as he shrieked and came, his hole clasping helplessly around Vokara’s cock. Obi-Wan keened as Vokara kept the pressure on. She reached down, flicking a switch at the base of her big blue cock, and the dildo began to vibrate.

Obi-Wan moaned, hips hitching futilely as he tried to ride back against Vokara. She circled her hips, enjoying the variable vibrations against her mons. Slow pleasure built between her legs. She stalked it rather than chasing, grinding slow against Obi-Wan. As her pleasure ratcheted up, she began to undulate her hips, the vibrating dildo rubbing down over her clit even as she used it to fuck Obi-Wan out.

“That’s it,” Vokara growled as Obi-Wan came around her strap, his caged cock spurting weakly. “Take my cock.” 

Obi-Wan whinged, his breath hitching as her undulations became longer, her dildo pounding against Obi-Wan’s abused prostate. She slammed into him, seeking her own pleasure, panting and gasping as she rubbed herself against the vibrating base of the dildo. 

Vokara finally came with a shout, her hips hitching as she rode out her orgasm. Obi-Wan was teetering near the brink under her, begging for her to fuck him to one more ecstatic peak. She ground against him, the vibrations from her cock sending aftershocks shuddering through her. Obi-Wan came with a drawn out moan, and went limp. 

With a smug smile, Vokara turned the vibrator in her dildo off and slowly eased her cock free. She slid the jelly plug back into Obi-Wan’s well lubed hole, and sauntered over to the sink to clean up. Obi-Wan lay lax and still where she’d left him, moaning as he clenched on the plug that held him open. 

“I’ll comm Cody to come get you,” Vokara said fondly, laying a warm blanket over Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hummed, but Vokara knew he wasn’t really listening. Still she did as promised, and as she waited, she pet Obi-Wan’s hair and helped him drink some water.

Obi-Wan knew he would wake in his quarters, Cody tucked behind him in the bed, their daughter curled up with them for a nap. Kadika might technically have been fathered by any one of half a hundred clones who had mated Obi-Wan during the Jedi’s heat, but all of Cody’s brothers knew that Obi-Wan was Cody’s Jedi, and Cody had first claim on the title of Kadika’s Buir. 

A few hours later, after waking and feeding Kadika, Obi-Wan sang to her until she slept again, then tucked their daughter into her crib. While she wasn’t yet sleeping through the night, he and Cody had a few hours unsupervised. Since Vokara had given her blessing, Obi-Wan knew how he wanted to spend at least some of that time.

The gelatinous plug had dissolved inside Obi-Wan as he rested, leaving him slick and loose. From the heat in Cody’s dark eyes, Vokara had informed him that Obi-Wan had been cleared to take penetration. With a soft, wanting sound, Obi-Wan lay back and spread his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on tumblr, dreamwidth and pillowfort under the same name, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
